Digimon: Gatomon And Me
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Orphaned teenager Kai Tagawa and his girlfriend are transported to a parallel world called the digital world. There, they find that earth is under threat of a creature called Deamon, a man made Digimon. The two are assigned a Digimon of their own. While on their journey, Kai learns from his partner the true meaning of friendship and form a bond no evil can break.
1. Before I Was A DigiDestined

Before I Was A DigiDestined

My name is Kai Tagawa. I am a DigiDestined. I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. My life has changed after I met my partner, and my best friend. But let me start from the beginning.

I ran to the subway station as fast as I could. It was obvious a kid in his swim trunks and a beach shirt running through town wasn't something you see every day. I had to get to the beach quickly or my girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, was going to kill me. I quickly bought my tokens and boarded. I got off immediately at the closest stop at the beach and raced for the sand, searching the beach chairs for the one that belonged to her's. I found her sunbathing. "Hi, Kai. You got here early. What's up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Early? What are you talking about, I'm two minutes late." She shook her head. "No you're not. You had a whole half hour to spare. Oh I'm sorry. You thought that I was rushing you like usual. There was no rush today, dear." I slumped. "No rush? You mean... I got here for nothing?" My girl giggled. "Of course not, silly. You just got here early, and that makes me happy. Come on, sit next to me." I gave up. I sat in the chair next to her.

Later that day. we went shopping. However I payed for over half of the stuff that was for her. I was slightly annoyed by it, but I wanted to be her gentleman, so I sucked it up today. We just left a store and by now I was carrying four bags of her stuff. " You know, we're gonna dry up every store in Tokyo if we keep doing this." She winked at me. "What are you talking about? We haven't even gotten through a quarter of the places I want to go. Chin up. Let's get shopping."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

It was already nighttime when we finished for the day. I walked her home. "Here, I'll take those." She grabs the bags from my hands and sets them aside. "You were very sweet today, Kai. Thank you very much." I smiled. "Well, I could tell you couldn't carry all those bags. Someone's got to do it. I really like your hair." Recently, she dyed her hair pink. She ran her fingers through them. "Thanks."

"Kai, tomorrow after school, I want you to meet my friends. We're going to Sora's soccer practice." I sighed with a hint of sadness. "I can't do that." I have a huge distrust of people. Mainly because I was adopted, so I never knew my mom or my dad. And because of that, growing up was a pain because I been bullied for years with kids saying my parents never loved me. Some teachers defended me, but they were being paid to. Over the years I have made a handful of friends, but they've moved on and I have never kept them as a friend. Or more accurately, they never kept me as a friend. Mimi was different. She was the one person who actually cared about me and stayed that way. We've been very good friends for a while, and then we went on a few dates, and now we're dating.

"Kai. I'm sorry for your past, but that doesn't forecast your future. You have a new family. And someone who loves you. I know these people will love you, too. Please?" I looked at her. "Sorry."

She nodded. "Alright. I understand. Thank you for today." She gave me a hug. I close my eyes and give her one, too. She kisses my cheek. "Be safe." She grabs the bags and heads inside.

The next day, as school ended. I got on my bike to head home. But then I stop and decide to head for the soccer field. As I got there, I watched as Mimi cheered on her friends' soccer practice. I couldn't help but feel jealous of everyone down there. If I wasn't a figure for bullying most of my life I would want to make friends. I saw Mimi hugging one of her friends. I had to look away.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash beyond the ocean. I watched as it created a giant tidal wave heading towards us. People ran. And so did I. I saw Mimi running away with her friends. I knew she would be safe with them. The tidal wave crashed into the city. I tried to find Mimi in the chaos of people. "Mimi! Mimi!"

"Kai!"

I turned around and saw Mimi heading towards me. "Hurry, this way!" I didn't argue. I ran towards her. The tidal wave hung over us. Just then, a giant portal opened up in front of us. Mimi and I were sucked in. Everything blacked out.

To Be Continued...


	2. Meeting My Partner

Meeting My Partner

I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my head, it feels like I've just been kicked in the head by a horse. After I recover I look around and notice that I'm in a forest and not in Tokyo. I also notice that Mimi isn't around. I hope she's alright.

"I've been wondering when you would get up." I stop looking around. The voice was definitely a girl's. "Mimi?"

"Nope." I could tell it wasn't Mimi. I turn around. And behind me... I see a little white cat standing on its two back feet. It's hands are yellow with four orange stripes on each one. "You've been unconscious for a while. And I thought people said cats slept for too long." My eyes widened. And I freaked out. I surprised her. "Don't do that. You almost made me jump out of my fur." I stuttered to get the words out. "You're a- you're a- a talking cat. A walking talking cat."

"My name is Gatomon. I finally get to meet you, Kai." I didn't expect her to know my name. "How do you know my name?" She smiled. "I've been waiting for you for along time now. Now tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" I look at her more casually. "Well, I was on my way to surprise Mimi when there was a giant tidal-" Then I realized what I was doing. "Oh no. I'm talking to it." Gatomon looked at me confused. "Talking to whom?"

"Talking to you. Okay Kai, you are talking to a two foot walking talking cat that knows your name. I know, I'm having a bad dream. That must be it."

Then I heard Mimi's voice screaming. I see her running out of some bushes. "Kai, help! This thing won't leave me alone." Following her is a little plant like creature. "Don't run so fast, my roots weren't made to run so fast. Not to mention she screams like something I've never heard of before." Mimi hid behind me. "Kai, please protect me."

"Um... I might sound crazy, but I don't think they're here to hurt us." The plant like creature nodded. "Exactly. We're your friends." Mimi looked at them. "What are you?"

"I'm Palmon and this is Gatomon. We're Digimon." Gatomon stepped in. "Digital monsters for short. I'm your partner, Kai."

"And I'm you're partner, Mimi."

"Partners?" I asked. "What for?"

"You see," said Gatomon. "You're in the Digital world, a parallel world to yours. And right now, it's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Asked Mimi. "I think we are in trouble now." The trees started to shake. Two bug like creatures emerged. "Eeeeewwwwww! Bugs!" Mimi said. They landed in front of us.

"There they are! I found the DigiDestined!"

"You? I found the trail!"

"Because I pointed it out!"

"You lie and you know it!"

"Um," I said. "Is there a reason you're here?" They stopped arguing. "Oh yeah. Grab them!" They charge at us. Gatomon charges towards them. "I'll distract them for you guys while you get away. Lightning Claw!" She charged at the two Digimon and delivered a flying punch to both of them. She certainly packs a punch for a little guy- er girl... cat. We head off towards the other direction. They get up and recover.

"We've gotta get them."

"Let's just attack them."

"Will you be quiet, I'm thinking! I got it, if we want to get them, we'll just have to attack."

"Garbage Dump!"

Suddenly, trash began flying towards us, hitting us and missing. "This is an attack?" Mimi covered her nose. "Well if this is an attack, it certainly doesn't smell like one."

"Plant Shock!" Palmon sent dozens of leaves at the trash, blocking them. Gatomon got back up and attacked them again with Lightning Claw. She punched them, sending them crashing into two separate tree.

"You let them get away!"

"Me? It was your fault!"

"Was not!"

We get far away. We catch our breath. Gatomon returned to us. "Is everyone alright?" We nod. "Who were they?" Mimi asked. "They may be bugs, but they certainly do need a bath."

"They're Roachmon." Said Palmon. "And they certainly live in the trash they attacked us with."

"Question." I said. "Why did they call us DigiDestined?" Gatomon smiled. "Because that's what you and Mimi are."

To Be Continued...


	3. A Friend In Me

A Friend In Me

As nighttime fell, we made a campfire and sat around it. "So let me get this straight..." I said. "We're in a parallel world to earth called the Digital world, and Mimi and I are chosen to help your world. Last I checked, our world was the place that needed help."

"Kai, your world is in danger because our world is too. The two worlds affect each other. They're parallel to each other, so whatever happens here affects the other." I nodded,not wanting to argue with Gatomon. "So... what's the problem with your world?" Gatomon sighed. "Well... one of your own kind has found a way into the Digital world. Nobody knows who he is or where he came from, but he transformed into a Digimon and now he terrorizes the Digital world, making Digimon his slaves. It's possible that his new rule here is affecting your world." Palmon nodded. "Yeah, and it's a good thing you guys are here to stop him." Mimi got up. "Now hold on. Stop him, as in fight? I don't want to fight anybody. I just want to get home and find my family and friends. That tidal wave could have destroyed my home. Tokyo could be in trouble. If we should be helping anywhere, it should be there."

"Mimi, can you control the weather or revert a natural disaster in your world?" Mimi slumped. "No..."

"Then the only way you can help is by stopping him here in the Digital world." Mimi just scoffed. "I'm going to sleep." She moved away from the fire. Palmon stayed by her side. "Don't go too far, who knows what's out there."

Me and Gatomon stayed by the fire. "So who is this guy? And what do you call him?" It seemed something bothered Gatomon. Something about this guy seemed to bring fear to Digimon. "We don't know who he really is. However he calls himself... Deamon."

"And we're suppose to stop him. And you're my partner?" Gatomon nodded. "Mm hm, I am. We're going to be good friends." My eyes lowered at her. I turned my back to her. "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story. But to make it short, I never had friends and by the look of things I never will. It's not that I don't like you, it's just..." I buried my head in my knees. Gatomon waled up to me. "Were you hurt? Did people bully you?" I nodded. "Yeah. They did." Gatomon didn't say anything. Then she rubbed my back. "Is Mimi not your friend?" I quickly raised my head. "Oh no, she is. I really like her. Unfortunately, she's the only person I can talk to."

"Oh, I see." She sat down. "I want to be your friend."

"No. We can't."

"Kai, I promise I will never hurt you like that. If I am going to be your partner, then I want to be more than that. Please don't feel lonely anymore. No one can hurt you while I'm here, and anyone who tries will answer to me. You trusted Mimi, and I know you can trust me too. Let me help you."

I admit I was taken in by her words. Just the sound of her voice made her promise to me. I look at her. "I know you're telling me the truth. But if we do become friends, how do I know it won't fade away?"

Then unexpectedly, Gatomon gave me a hug. "I promise." I smiled and hugged her back. "Then yes. Let's be friends."

"Thank you, Kai. That means so much to me."

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Thunder cracked down on the DigiTower, home of the mysterious man made Digimon, Deamon. He sat on his throne, bored. Blackgrowmon entered the room.

"My lord, the girl has returned with news." Deamon nodded. "Let her in, Blackgrowmon."

"Of course, my lord."

A human girl walked into the room, bowing. "So what have you to share with me?"

"The DigiDestined have arrived. And with their destruction, a new order of Digimon will rise." Deamon nodded. "I must admit, you seem rather excited to tell me all this."

"I serve you and only you. As a daughter, I feel loyal to my fa-"

"You are not a daughter. You are a DigiDestined. I know you are loyal to me, and it will stay that way. Now, keep your pretty eyes on the rest of the DigiDestined. I don't want them to know. Do whatever it takes to destroy them, Rika."

She bowed and left the room.

To Be Continued...


	4. Exploring The Digital World

Exploring The Digital World

I woke up early in the morning. The grass was pretty wet from the mourning dew. Mimi poked my face. I smiled at her remark. "Good morning, Mimi." She smiled back at me. "Good morning, Kai." She sat down next to me.

"By the way," She said. "Do you have one of these? I found this on me when I woke up." She pulled out a small device that kind of looked like a game boy mixed with a watch. I looked closely at it. "What is it?" She shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. But I wonder, do you have one as well?" I searched my pockets."Uh, I don't think so." Then, in my left vest pocket, I felt a small hard object. I pulled it out and it was the same thing that Mimi had. "Hey, I have one after all."

We stop investigating our new devices as we could smell something cooking. Mimi was drawn in by the smell. "Mmm, something smells good." We followed the smell and sure enough, Gatomon and Palmon were cooking eggs over a fire. They were ready to be eaten. Mimi sat next to them. "Are these for us?" Palmon nodded. "See, we got off to a... weird start. So we wanted to patch things up." Mimi smiled. "Oh, it's okay. It's my fault. I'd be happy to be your partner, Palmon." Mimi offered to shake Palmon's hand- I mean roots, I mean... oh forget it, and Palmon shook it. Mimi and I dug into our breakfast. "How do you like it, Kai?" Gatomon asked me. I wiped my mouth. "It's good. Where did you get the eggs?" She pointed to a tree. "I'm a cat, so..."

"Oh."

After we finish our breakfast we head out, not really knowing where we were going. While on the road, I pulled out the little device. "Hey Gatomon? Do you know what this is?" I handed it to her. She inspected it. "I believe they're called Digivices. I'm not quite sure what they're used for, though." She hands it back to me. Mimi looks down at her shoes. "I don't think these shoes were made for hikes. Where are we heading?"

"Oh." Palmon said. "Me and Gatomon figured we should head straight for the DigiTower."

"That's nice." Said Mimi. "What is the DigiTower?" Palmon pointed to the direction of the DigiTower's location. "It's the home of Deamon." Mimi skidded and came to a halt. "You mean you're leading us straight into the lion's den? Are you insane?" We stopped to. "What's the matter, Mimi? If we go straight there, we'll stop him. Where else are we gonna go?"

Mimi sighed. "Very well. If it's the only way to stop him, then I guess we'll have to do it." Palmon wrapped her arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Mimi. With me by your side, you'll have nothing to worry about." Mimi slightly nodded.

We continued on. Suddenly, trees ahead of us started shaking. We stopped wondering what it was. The creature responsible jumped out roaring. It was Grizzlymon. Mimi freaked out. "Aah! It's a bear!" Grizzlymon charged at us. "Maul Attack!" It swiped at us with it's claws. We managed to dodge in time. Gatomon jumped forward. "Lightning Claw!" She threw a punch at Grizzlymon, but he blocked it, and then swiped his claws at her, sending her flying. Grizzlymon charged at us. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon entangled her roots around Grizzlymon, but he broke free and sent her flying. He felts a punch in the back of his head and fell forward. Gatomon had punched him. Grizzlymon roared and swiped his claws at Gatomon. But she did the same to him. They continued the scratches until Gatomon had the advantage and jumped forward. "Lightning Claw!" And punched him in the face. The Bear stumbled but stood. As Gatomon charged for a second punch, Grizzlymon attacked. "Maul Attack!" He sent Gatomon flying. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon repeated her attack, but Grizzlymon deflected them and stepped on her. "No! Palmon!"

Suddenly, her Digivice started to glow.

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!

Palmon had evolved into a giant cactus like creature. Grizzlymon charged. The two wrestled. Eventually, Togemon lifted Grizzlymon and threw him into the air. Gatomon jumped off of Togemon's back and flew straight towards Grizzlymon. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon punched Grizzlymon and sent him flying. She landed.

Togemon reverted back to Palmon. Mimi was wide eyed. "How did..." Then she looked at the Digivice. "Of course. The Digivice. So that's what this thing is for." Palmon looked proud of herself. "Are you impressed now?" Mimi nodded. "Of course." I looked at Gatomon. "Can you do that too, Gatomon?" Gatomon chuckled. "Actually, I'm already at the level that Palmon digivolved to. But I might digivolve, somehow." I simply nodded. We continued on.

Grizzlymon got to his feet. Then he saw a girl, standing and glaring at him. "Rika! I can explain." Rika scoffed. "Deamon gave you an assignment, destroy the DigiDestined, but you failed."

"Don't worry, tonight they'll have to sleep sometime. We'll attack them then." Rika shook her head. "I don't think you get it. Deamon doesn't give second chances. I'll have to move on." Then, a giant dinosaurid Digimon appeared next to her. "Have you met my partner? His name is Greymon. Current champion of my arena. He has never failed me. Unlike you. Greymon?"

"Nova Blast!" Everything went blank for Grizzlymon.

To Be Continued...


	5. A Nice Place To Stay

A Nice Place To Stay

We continued our exploring. We've walked for about nine hours, occasionally stopping for breaks. Nothing had attacked us since Grizzlymon. The sun was beginning to set, and most of us were getting tired.

"My goodness, it's certainly getting late." Said Mimi. "Do you think we should stop for the night?" I thought for a moment. "How far is the DigiTower?" Gatomon began thinking. "A few days, so it will take a while."

"So I guess we'll have to stop for the night." Mimi looked around. "But what if more wild Digimon appear?" I chuckled. "A wild Digimon appeared. That's something you don't hear every day."

"Hey" Said Palmon. "Why don't we stay there tonight?" We looked over and saw a tall mansion. The girls happily rushed over to the place with me trying to catch up. They stopped at the doorstep. "I thought I'd never see a piece of civilization ever again." Mimi reached for the door. "Wait." I said. Mimi's hand froze in the air. "We can't just waltz in there like we own the place if it belongs to someone else. Gatomon, tell them." Gatomon looked confused. "Uh, it belongs to someone else."

"But Kai," Mimi said. "We may never find a place like this again."

"But still, we don't live here." Then Gatomon noticed something on the door. "Hold on. Looks like there's a note on the door." She took the note off and looked at it. "It says Enjoy yourselves. You'll need it. I think it's safe, Kai."

"Now hold on. What if that notes for someone else." Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Kai. Bend the rules every once in a while. " She opened the doors. And unsurprisingly, the girls ran inside as if they were going to a five star hotel. I gave up and went inside. I followed the girls into a dining room. Stars were in their eyes as they saw a table covered with food. The girls grabbed plates and picked off food from the table. There was a plate left for me so I decided to have some.

"This looks delicious." Said Palmon. "What are you getting, Mimi?" Mimi eyed one option to the next, not making a decision. "I'm getting the Pizza- no, the Turkey- no, the Mac and Cheese- no, the Cheeseburger- no, the Salmon- no, the... Suckling Pig?"

Our plates were already full. We sat in a circle on the floor. We were about to dig in when I stopped them. "Wait, Mimi. Did you forget? A moment for appreciation." Mimi smiled. "Oh yes. How could I forget?" This is an inside thing. Every time Mimi and I go out on a date, we always smell the food and say "Aaah" to compliment the food. And then we eat. We continued this tradition, and then everyone dug in.

After dinner, I went looking for a hot tub. Fortunately, I found one with two white towels set for us. I hated to admit it, but I was beginning to think we were the ones who the place was set up for. I got in the warm water, relaxed.

Unexpectedly, Mimi comes in, wearing her bikini. "Hello, Kai. Mind if I join you?" I blushed. Not just because of how awkward the moment was, but because of how hot she looked. I shook my head, a little taken in by her beauty still, and she stepped into the hot tub next to me. She pulled me closer to me. "There, that's better." She rested her head on me. "This is the life, huh Kai?" I nodded my head. "What's the matter?" I paused for a moment. "Nothing. It's just... I think this is the first time we've been in the same bath together." She laughed. "That is true."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen..." We turned around and saw Gatomon with a video camera. "We now see two humans perform a mating ritual." Palmon held a boom mic. "I provide the boom mic."

"Gatomon! Give me that camera!" I get out of the hot tube and begin chasing them around the Mansions. "We have angered the human and are now attempting to save our lives. If my litter ever see this video, I want you guys to know I love you. Palmon, catch!"

Gatomon passed the camera to Palmon. She struggled to hold the camera and the boom mic. I charged at her yelling like an Indian. "Oh boy. This doesn't look good for me."

I jumped and tackled Palmon.

Later that night, we headed to bed. We slept in different rooms. I heard my door open. Gatomon jumped on my bed. "What are you doing here, Gatomon?"

"I couldn't sleep." I nodded. "I was wondering... how did you and Mimi get together?"

I smiled at her. "Well, we first met in school. We shared the same class and we sat right next to each other. She introduced herself, and then I did. We talked every day at school until she became my best and only friend." I continued. "She tried introducing me to her friends, but they didn't seem to care. I asked her out on a date, and to my surprise she said yes. After that she... asked me out. And I happily agreed. And we've been together ever since. She's my only friend."

"And what about me?"

I smiled. "And you too, Gatomon." Gatomon smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Goodnight, Kai."

"Night, Gatomon."

To Be Continued...


	6. Heading Out Again

Heading Out Again

I woke up pretty late the next morning. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Gatomon was still sleeping across from me. I smile and sit up. The door opens, and I see Mimi, still in pajamas.

"Good morning, Kai." I get up and stretch. "Good morning, Mimi. Sleep well?" She nodded her head. "Mm hm. You certainly took your time." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Long night okay?"

So after we had breakfast, again covering the table, we got dressed and headed out. It seemed peaceful today. Mimi looked back at the Mansion. "I'm gonna miss that place." I smiled and rubbed her back. "Me too."

Suddenly, Gatomon froze, raising her paw telling us to stop. We did. "What's the matter, Gatomon?" Gatomon's eyes blazed from one corner to the next. "I smell something..."

"Cannonball!" Gatomon and Palmon pushed us out of the way as an iron ball crashed down on the ground. A black dragon-like Digimon landed in front of us and roared.

"Who's that now?" Asked Mimi. Palmon shielded her. "That's Dorugamon." Dorugamon stared at us. "And I was sent here to destroy you. Courtesy of Deamon." Gatomon hissed and stepped forward. "Not if I can help it!"

She jumped into the air. "Lightning Claw!" Dorugamon began to spread his wings and flew upwards. Cannonball!" He fired a shot at Gatomon, hitting her in the stomach. She came crashing down. "Gatomon!" Palmon stepped forward. "Don't worry, guys. I'll handle this."

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!

"Time to put out your fire, you oversized lizard. Needle Spray!" Togemon fired needles from all over her body at Dorugamon, but he dodged them all. "Cannonball!" Dorugamon fired a shot at Togemon and it hit her straight on. It looked like our Digimon were in trouble.

Gatomon got back up. "I'm not staying down that easily." She said with confidence. She charged at Dorugamon. "Cannonball!" Dorugamon fired repeatedly, but Gatomon dodged all the attacks. She jumped up into the air. "Cannonball!" He fired at Gatomon. This time she punched the iron sphere and it shot back at Dorugamon, hitting him. He came crashing down to the ground.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon attacked again, but Dorugamon dodged the attack. Then he began standing still to accumulate more power. "Power Metal!" Dorugamon fired a more powerful shot at Togemon. It crashed into her, sending her crashing. He stood still again, accumulating power. "Power Metal!" He fired at her again. But this time, Gatomon punched it aside.

"Go for it. I'll distract him." Togemon snuck away while Dorugamon fired Cannonball at Gatomon repeatedly, with Gatomon punching the attacks aside. Togemon then lifted Dorugamon up in the air and thrusted him into the ground. He got up and the two wrestled. Dorugamon had the advantage and began to push her down. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon punched the backof his head, disorienting him. Togemon then grabbed him by the tail, swirled him around, and threw him. "You know what to do, Gatomon." Gatomon jumped off of Togemon's head and headed straight towards Dorugamon. "Lightning Claw!" She punched him, sending Dorugamon flying. Gatomon landed safely. Togemon reverted back to Palmon.

"Sometimes you amaze me." I said. Gatomon chuckled. "Your welcome." Mimi looked around. "Are we still safe? What if more of those mean Digimon come back to attackus?" Palmon winked at Mimi. "Then we'll make sure you guys are well protected." Mimi smiled. "Thanks, Palmon." We continued on. "One day," I told Gatomon. "I will find out what you can Digivolve to." Gatomon nodded in agreement. "I look foreward to it."

Dorugamon got up. In front of him was Rika. Dorugamon sweated with fear. "Rika look, I can still defeat them if you give me another chance, I swear." Rika shook her head. "Those chances aren't up to me, they're up to Deamon. And you know his thoughts on that."

"Please, please don't kill me. Please, Rika!" Rika pulled back her lips to a grin. "Okay. I won't." Dorugamon sighed in relief. "Greymon, send him back to the arena." Dorugamon's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! No, not the arena! Anywhere but the arena! Please!" Greymon grabbed him. "Come on, let's go."

"No! Please, help me!"

Meanwhile, at the DigiTower...

Deamon sat in his dark throne room, waiting. He heard a ring. He lifted up his right arm and a hologram of Rika appeared.

"Rika, tell me, did the DigiDestined squeal as they died?"

"No, sir."

"Then how did they die?"

"They haven't, sir."

Deamon pulled his lip into a snarl. "What happened?" Rika sighed. "Dorugamon lost. I suppose my arena hasn't toughened up many Digimon. That will change." Deamon got up. "I will tell you what will change. Your success in this mission if you don't find a way to destroy them! I will not put up hearing this report a second time, so I will say this once. Do not report back to me until you... FINISH. YOUR. JOB!" He hung up with her. Rika sighed. And so did Deamon. "DigiDestined."

"If I may, Master..." Blackgrowmon said. "You are too soft on the girl. Telling her how important she is is interfering with the mission. You always did make her feel she still belonged to you, even here in the Digital world." Deamon glanced over at Blackgrowmon. "That's just to keep her from turning against me. Now matter how loyal she is to me, she is still a DigiDestined. Now don't you worry about Rika. When she completes her mission, I'll kill her myself.

To Be Continued...


	7. Receiving The Crests

Receiving The Crests

We were already back on the road, right after the previous fight. We crossed into a desert. The heat began beating down on us. "Geez." Said Palmon. "It may boost up my photosynthesis, but it certainly beats down on you." Mimi nodded. I agree. Some nice shade would be nice." Then she saw something. It looked like a swimming pool. Mimi happily ran towards it. "A swimming pool beats this heat any day!" She threw off her cloths, and since her swimsuit was already underneath, she dived right in the water. "Aah, this is so refreshing. Come on in guys, the water's great." There was only one problem: There was no swimming pool. Mimi just saw a mirage. Some time later, after we explained the whole thing, we continued on. Mimi, covered in sand, felt embarrassed.

Meanwhile...

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Greymon and Garurumon's attacks clashed. Garurumon put more power into his move and fired again. Greymon dodged. He charged at Garurumon, slamming into him and sent him crashing into the wall of the arena. "Nova Blast!" The attack headed straight for Garurumon and a cloud of dust coveredthe field. The battle was over. Garurumon was defeated.

"And now sunnys, the winner of this arena once again, the current champion Greymon." Said Etemon over the speaker. Many different Digimon booed and cheered. From her seat, Rika logged onto a computer, typing an email.

 _DigiDestined are coming. You are a power not to be reckoned with. Deamon wants this done discreetly and quickly. You are more powerful than any of their Digimon._

We stopped for a rest. The sun was so strong here. "We should have brought water bottles." I said. Then, something in the sand began moving. We all saw it. It headed straight for us. "Kai, Mimi, move!" We did as Gatomon said. From out of the sand appeared a giant white cobra-like Digimon.

"I should have known." Said Gatomon. "This is Sandiramon's turf. Don't worry, you two. We'll protect you." Gatomon charged at Sandiramon. It formed a white energy spear and held it with it's tail. Gatomon jumped and slashed, and so did Sandiramon. They clashed blows and blocks. Gatomon landed on her feet. She charged again, but this time Sandiramon head butted her, sending her flying. Then he slashed at her with his weapon.

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fired needles at Sandiramon, but retreated into the sand. Togemon looked around. Then she heard rattling underneath her. Sandiramon attacked her from below, slashing upwards into the air. Togemon fell back.

Gatomon charged again. "Venom Axe!" Sandiramon fired a Bao Kui at Gatomon but shedodged and jumped onto his face, slashing. "Get off me, you fool!" Gatomon nodded. "Okay." She jumped into the air. "Lightning Claw!" She came crashing down on him, punching his face. Sandiramon fell. But then got back up. He was down but not out.

He formed another energy spear and held it. Gatomon and Sandiramon clashed again. This time Sandiramon slashed Gatomon by surprise and wrapped around her. "I have a feeling you won't be a problem again."

"Gatomon!" I charged at the snake. "Let her go!" I picked up a stone and threw it at him. His eyes were then fixed on me. "Boy, you'll regret that. Venom-" But then Togemon punched him in the face, forcing him to free Gatomon. Gatomon charged and punched Sandiramon on one side and Togemon punched him on the other. They kept repeating this until Sandiramon slashed at them both, causing them to fall back. Togemon got back up. "Needle Spray!" Togemon fired back at Sandiramon, but he slashed his weapon at Togemon. "Venom Spra-" "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon punched the back of his head. Sandiramon turned. He slashed at Gatomon. As the spear headed right for her a second time, she extended her claws, and cut it in two. She punched Sandiramon. Togemon then did the same. Sandiramon began to back down and retreated.

Togemon reverted back to Palmon and we ran up to our Digimon. "Are you okay, Gatomon?" Unexpectedly, Gatomon jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you." I hug her back, confused. "About what?"

"For trying to help me. It was very brave of you." I smile and embrace the hug. We continued on. We walked over a sand dune when we saw a log house. We walk up to it. "This time," I said reminding them of the last time. "We knock first." Everyone nodded. I knocked on the door.

A small Digimon named Calumon opened it up. It then gasped and shut the door. We all raised an eyebrow. We heard mumbles through the door, but we couldn't make them out. A moment later, the door opened again.

"Hi. I'm Calumon. Come in, come in. Let's get you out of that heat." We all stepped inside the house. It was definitely air conditioned inside. There was an old man sitting in an old rocking chair.

"Greetings." He said. Ironically, I noticed something about him. "You're human." He chuckled. "These things happen. I have been expecting you two."

"You have?" Asked Mimi. "Of course. It was I who sent you here to the Digital World."

I gave a slight "ha". "Um, we weren't sent here. A portal opened up, sucking us in here." The old man looked at us as if something had amused him. "I did that myself. I've been watching you two grow since you were babies. It was I who chose you as the DigiDestined. And now, you'll need me."

"What for?" I asked.

"To further Digivolve your partners and to strengthen your bond with them. In that room are two crests, one for each of you. You will know which one is yours."

We went into a small room with a little table. On it were two crests. We picked ours up. Mimi turned around. "Thanks Mr..." But he was gone. As if he was never here.

It was nighttime, and we stayed in the house for the night. I was looking at my crest. Everything about it was driving me crazy. The symbol made me want to give up this whole mission. Mimi came outside. "Kai, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." I said. "What's your crest?" She smiled. "Calumon told me it's the Crest of Sincerity." I smiled and nodded. It suits her. "I'm planning on throwing mine away." Mimi's eyes widened. "What? Why?" I looked down at it. "Calumon told me it's the Crest of Friendship." Mimi smiled. "Amazing! That totally suits you."

I turned to her, furious. "That's not true! I don't want a Crest of Friendship. I don't deserve it!" Mimi was surprised to hear me say that. "What's gotten into you? Why are you so upset?"

"Whoever that old man was, he made a mistake in choosing me. And I'm not gonna stand here and let give me something that's suppose to represent me when he knows it doesn't! And having a small number of friends doesn't count! Because either I have friends or I don't. I'm tired of having it in between! I'm leaving. I'm going back home."

Mimi touched my shoulder. "I know what you're feeling. But leaving the Digital World without saving it is wrong." I pushed her away. "Oh, NOW you're being sincere!" She glared at me. "I'm trying to be like my crest. Why can't you do the same?" I confronted her.

"Do you actually think I represent friendship?! I. Have. No. Friends! And that includes Palmon, Gatomon, and you!" Mimi was struck by what I said. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You don't consider me a... after all I've done for you?" I turned and headed off into the desert.

"Fine! If that's how you feel, then just go!" Gatomon patted her. "Let me talk to him."

Gatomon caught up to me. "Where are you going?" I turned to her. "Home." Gatomon blocked me. "I'm afraid you can't do that. You don't have a way home."

"I'll find one."

"So you're giving up?" I thought for a moment. "Yeah. I am." Gatomon looked at me, upset to hear this news. "Why?"

"Because I don't the Crest of Friendship. I use to want friends, but now this crest is just reminding me of what I can never have."

"I thought we both agreed to be friends."

"I take it back. This is goodbye." I walked away. "Now wait a minute! I was assigned to be your partner. I've been waiting to meet you for years and I am not throwing that away just because you want to give up." I stop and realize something she said. "Assigned? You mean you don't want to be my partner. You were doing allthis because you were told to?"

"It has deeper meaning than that, I don't think you'd understand."

"Good! Because I don't want to! Now for for the last time, goodbye! And take these with you!" I threw my crest and Digivice to the ground, kicking sand on them. I began walking away. Gatomon tried following me. In a sudden blur, I kicked her, sending her flying. Suddenly I realized the consequences of my stupidity. Gatomon got back up and ran off, crying.

I sat down in the sand. For the first time in my life since I first met Mimi, the loneliness came back to me. It felt terrible. I wanted to go back and apologize to them, but I couldn't show my face to them again. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed.

I went back to grab my Digivice and Crest. Then I realized something. The way I am in life isn't because other people don't care about me, but because I refused to make friends myself. I wanted to change that. If I had the Crest of Friendship, then I'm going to be the best friend ever.

Suddenly, something knocked me out.

To Be Continued...


	8. The Arena, pt 1

The Arena, pt. 1

I woke up, chained to the wall. In front of me was, who I guessed, Deamon. "You!" I tried charging at him, but I was chained to the wall. "My Digimon were sent to destroy you, and yet here you are. Uncomfortable?"

"A bit, actually."

"You know who I am. I'm the reason you're here." I nodded. "You've been causing some problems here in the Digital World. And that means problems for the real world." Deamon kneeled in front of me. "And you were sent to fix that. Tell me, now that you're alone, do you want to go home? I was once from the real world like you, and I can go back at will. Once I'm done here in this world, I plan on returning. Would you like to come with me?"

I stared at him. "I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, me and my friends are going to stop you and save both worlds." He stood up. "Inside sources told me you have no friends, remember?" He turned and left. Rika entered the room. "Now... let's talk. Where is your Digimon?" I looked down. "I don't know. I sent her away." She glared at me.

Then, the wall started to crack. Gatomon entered the room through the newly formed hole. "Let him go." I was surprised to see her. "Gatomon?" Rika grinned. "There you are. You're a bit small to be very powerful." Gatomon tackled her to the ground and grabbed her by the shirt. "I said... let him go."

"Get off her now." Said Greymon. Gatomon glared at him, but got off Rika. Rika got up, dusting herself off. "That's better. Now, if you want me to free your partner, you'll have to earn it. You will fight in my arena." I tried to shield Gatomon. "She's not doing anything for you." Rika looked at me. "It's okay." Said Gatomon. "I'll do it." Rika grinned. "Follow us when you're ready." Rika and Greymon left the room.

Gatomon turned to me. "Are you okay?" I smiled at her. But then what I did to her returned to me. I looked away, ashamed. "Why'd you come back?" Gatomon walked up to me. "Because... I care about you. I want to be your friend." I smiled again. I widened my arms and she came charging towards them. She held me tightly, and so did I. "Can we be friends? I promise I won't take it back again."

"We never weren't friends, Kai." I was so happy to hear her forgive me. Then I remembered something. "Where's Mimi?"

"She's safe. Don't worry." I sighed in relief. "Gatomon, you can't do this." She chuckled. "This isn't going to be very different from other fights. Nothing can stop me from being with you."

"Alright. I'll be cheering for you, then." She smiled and hugged me. "I'll come back for you." She left the room.

They escorted me out of the room when Gatomon left. They led me to a small room with a window overlooking the arena. A box like Digimon called Bacomon handed me an earpiece.

"You can make contact with your partner with this." I put the device on my ear. Gatomon entered the field. Etemon got on the speakers. "Listen up, y'all, this is your friend Etemon here. Down below we have a DigiDestined partner, Gatomon. And on the other side, her opponents, the Mikemon twins."

Two Digimon resembling Gatomon but with orange and black fur patterns faced her. "Fight!" The Mikemon twins charged at Gatomon.

She charged at them as well. She jumped towards them. "Lightning Claw!" The Mikemon twins jumped as well. "Paw Punch!" The fists clashed. They landed on the ground. The Mikemon twins quickly recovered and attacked Gatomon, switching attacks from one Mikemon to the next. Gatomon fell to her knees. A Mikemon grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Gatomon then grabbed his arm, flipped backwards and sent him crashing into the other Mikemon. As they got up, Gatomon scratched them like crazy. "Paw Punch!" One of the twins punched fer face, sending her flying. They charged at her. Gatomon charged at them. She tripped the first one, grabbed the other one, threw him at the other twin, and charged at them. "Lightning Claw!" She slammed her fist at them. The Mikemon twins were defeated.

"Alright, sunnys, the winner of this match is Gatomon." Announced Etemon. Gatomon wiped her forhead.

Rika watched the victory from her room. "This is only the beginning, you two."

To Be Continued...


	9. The Arena, pt 2

The Arena, pt. 2

Gatomon had defeated every opponent she came across. It exhausts her, but I know she is doing fine. Her final round was finally here. She had to face off against the Beastmon gang.

"Ladies and Digimon," Said Etemon over the speakers. "Our final round is here. Gatomon will be facing off against a triplet of ladies who give a new meaning to the word "catfight". Behold, the Beastmon gang. Uh huh."

The door opened up. And two catlike girls appeared with sharp claws ready for a fight. Gatomon knew this was the fight to determine what happens to us. "Fight!" One of the Beastmon charged, slashing at Gatomon. Gatomon dodged the strikes as fast as she could. When the Beastmon wasn't looking, Gatomon clenched her fist, "Lightning Claw!" And punched the Beastmon, sending her flying across the arena. From behind, the other two Beastmon slashed at her. One pinned her down while the other raised her claws. She charged it at Gatomon but then Gatomon caught it and pushed her back. She broke free and clawed the girls nonstop. Gatomon won.

"Well now, sunnys, the surprising winner once again is Gatomon."

I cheered for Gatomon's victory. Rika watched the victory from her room. "How did she defeat three Ultimate forms who were undefeated?"

Gatomon and I reunited in the room I was chained to. She gave me a great big hug. I hugged her back. "You did great, Gatomon." I could hear her purring. "Now we can be free. We just need to get Mimi and continue our journey." I nodded. "I agree."

Rika and Greymon entered the room. We turned to them. "You made a promise. It's time to keep it." She glared at us. "Gatomon, I've been going easy on you. But now, you're next and final opponent... will be the champion himself." She gestured to Greymon. "Just like you, he's trumped many Digimon in this arena and hasn't lost once."

Gatomon clenched her fist. "Very well. I will fight him."

The next day, Gatomon once again entered the arena. The doors on the other side opened up. Greymon slowly entered the arena, with each foot thundering as it took a step. Digimon chanted his name. As he roared, fire shot out.

"Be careful, Gatomon." I said over the ear piece. "Don't worry, Kai. I'll make this Dinosaur go extinct a second time."

"Finish this quickly." Said Rika over her ear piece. "I want to hand him over to Deamon as soon as possible." Greymon nodded. "No problem. I'll drive out her nine lives."

"Ready? Fight!"

Gatomon charged at Greymon. She jumped up towards him. "Lightning Claw!" As she thrusted her fist forward, Greymon blocked it with his arms. He pushed them back, sending Gatomon into the air. "Tail Crash!" Greymon then whipped his tail at her, sending her crashing into the wall. She landed on her knees.

"Gatomon! Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm fine. I just need to know what I'm up against. Now that I know..." She extended her claws and charged again. She jumped up into the air.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a shot at Gatomon. She cut the attack in two and landed on his face and scratched it as hard as she could. Greymon shook his head back and forth. "Get her off! Get her off!" She jumped up, bringing her arms together and slashed an "X" across his face. She landed on the ground. Greymon stumbled. He regained his footing .

"Tail Crash!" This time, Gatomon grabbed his tail as it swung at her, and threw Greymon across the arena. We all gasped at this incredible feat. As Greymon tried getting up, Gatomon punched his face, jumped off the wall, and punched him again, sending him flying across the arena.

He tried getting up. "Rika, help me!" Rika just stared at the battlefield for a moment. Then smiled. "Very well. But only because you're still up. Now listen up, I have a plan."

"What did ya have in mind?"

"You're doing great, Gatomon!" She smiled at me."Thank you. I told you I needed to know what I was up against."

Gatomon charged at Greymon. Rika grinned. "Get her on the run."

"Nova Flame!" Greymon fired a stream of fire in front of Gatomon, stopping her in her tracks. She ran back, but the flames followed her. "Good. Set her up."

Gatomon was trapped between a circle of flames. "Now!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a shot at Gatomon, hitting her. "Keep it up."

"Nova Blast!" Greymon repeatedly fired shots at Gatomon. "Aim above her head." Greymon got above Gatomon. "Nova Blast!"

Gatomon was on the floor, down but yet out. But she was going to be. I leaned forward in my chair. "Gatomo, get up! Please!"

Rika, proud of herself, grinned. "Finish this." Greymon raised a foot and pressed it down on Gatomon. But it didn't go all the way down. "What are you doing? Finish her!"

"I'm trying!"

We saw what it was. Gatomon was pushing up against Greymon's foot, lifting it up. "I have to... I mustn't fail... as Kai's friend." She shoved the foot into the air, sending Greymon crashing into the ground. I jump in joy. "Gatomon! You're alright!"

Greymon got up. "So much for the plan." Rika huffed. "Well, at least I have another one. Wait for her to come to you..."

Gatomon charged. "Hit her!"

"Nova Flame!" Greymon fired a stream of fire at Gatomon, but she dodged it. "Hurry, try a different attack."

"Nova Blast!" He fired and it hit where Gatomon was. I widened my eyes as I expected the worst. But as the dust cleared, she wasn't there. "Greymon, where is she?"

"I don't know. She was here when I fired."

"Up here!"

Gatomon was in the air. She dodged the attack. "Lightning... Claw!" She dived down at Greymon, hitting his head. A huge cloud of dust covered the arena, with Greymon's shouts filling the place.

We all watched in suspence. But after a while, Gatomon emerged from the dust. I sighed in relief. But then... what happened to Greymon?

As the dust cleared, Greymon was on the ground, now an Agumon, Greymon's rookie level form. He tried getting up and facing Gatomon, but he collapsed. Gatomon walked up to him.

"Rika... please..." Rika looked on. She flipped on the speakers. "Kill him." Agumon's eyes widened. Gatomon raised her claws. Agumon closed his eyes, waiting for it. But Gatomon gently touched his shoulder.

"No."

The whole audience was surprised by what happened. Their champion had been defeated for the first time. Gatomon faced Etemon's window. "I claim victory." I flipped on the switch to the speakers. "Next time you mess with me, take it up to her."

Etemon looked stunned. "Well, uh... the uh... winner is Gatomon." Everyone cheered and chanted Gatomon's name.

Rika looked on, stunned too. "Who is Gatomon? And who is Kai?"

To Be Continued...


	10. The Crests Activate

The Crests Activate

Rika was with Agumon, inspecting his wounds. But her thoughts were thinking about Kai and Gatomon. "Rika," Said Agumon. "Why would you sacrifice me? I thought we were friends." Rika didn't respond at first. She was quiet for a moment before giving a smile. "It was a test of character." Agumon looked at her in wonder. "I would never let anything happen to you." Agumon was quiet as well. "I hope so."

The room was quiet for a moment, before Agumon finally spoke up. "Rika, why are we doing this. Ifight in the arena for you, but now what's the point?" Rika sighed. "I know Deamon. I know the man I know is in there somewhere, and I'm going to get him out. If I am a DigiDestined, then I must help him find his way." Agumon let out a sigh as well. "Rika, you know his mind has been altered. He won't change back, even with your service." Rika lowered her eyes. "Well, you got a better idea?" Agumon nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. You want to know who this Kai is. Travel with him. We'll learn more about him. And with his help, maybe we can bring him back. You are the bearer of the Crest of Hope. Then let's make some friends." Rika reached into her pocket, and pulled out a crest with the symbol of Hope on it. "After yesterday and today, he might not feel the same." Agumon held her hand. "At least you'll have tried."

Me and Gatomon were free to leave the arena and we headed off. We heard someone running up to us. It was Rika and Agumon. "Get behind me, Kai." Said Gatomon getting ready for a fight. "Wait!" Shouted Agumon. "We're not here to fight you. We're here to help you." Gatomon was still on edge. But she moved aside. Rika faced me. "Listen. Kai, right? For reasons of my own, I feel responsible if I don't aid you on your journey. To tell you the truth, it's my journey, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't. Not unless you're a..." She smiled and nodded. "It's true. I am the Bearer of the Crest of Hope." She pulled it out and showed me. I decided to show her mine. "Mine is the Crest of Friendship."

Rika put hers away and offered to shake my hand. I smiled and shook hers. Gatomon looked on. "So, you're changing sides?" Rika nodded. "Gladly. I wish to help."

"Really?"

We turned around and saw Deamon. Rika unexpectedly shielded me. "I won't let you hurt them. I did everything you wanted, but now I must do what I feel is right."

"So you feel the right thing to do is betray me? Very well. You're usefulness has come to an end anyway." He charged up energy in his hand. "Thunder Lazer!" He fired a white lazer from his hand.

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a shot at the laser, blocking it. "Go, now!" We ran as fast as we could. Deamon charged and attacked Greymon with his claws. Greymon fell over. Deamon chased us. "Nova Blast!" The attack hit his back. Deamon turned around. "Thunder Lazer!" Deamon fired a shot at Greymon. Greymon fell to the ground. Deamon hung over him, charging the power in his hands. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon punched his face, causing him to fall to his knees. Deamon quickly got up and slashed at Gatomon. He runs back and forth slashing at her, then he sends her into the air, jumps up, and punches her, sending her crashing into the ground. "Pathetic cat. Some champion you are."

Then, Rika's Crest began to glow.

Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!

Rika was wide eyed to see her Greymon digivolve even further. "Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired organic missles from it's chest and hit Deamon. Deamon turned around. "Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon fired his metal arm at Deamon, but he deflected the arm. He charged at MetalGreymon, slashing at him. MetalGreymon fell to his knees. "Thunder Laser!" Deamon fired the lasers from both hands. "Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired the missiles, blocking the lasers. Deamon walked through the dust. As he was about to attack MetalGreymon, Gatomon jumped up on Deamon and attacked him with her claws. Deamon grabbed her by the throat.

"You have bravery. But it means nothing since you are not even real."

"Giga Blaster!" The missiles hit Deamon. He threw Gatomon aside and jumped into the air. He fired the lasers at each other, forming a ball. "Laser Blast!" The ball fires a dark purple lazer onto MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon reverted back to Agumon. Rika looked on with concern. "No! Agumon!"

Then, my Crest began to glow.

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman!

I gaped as my eyes widened. For the first time Gatomon digivolved... into a hot chick with wings.

"Deamon, you're days of horrifying the Digital World has come to an end! Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman formed a bow and fired an energy arrow at Deamon, but he fired Laser Blast at the Arrow, destroying it.

Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!

Deamon and turned to WarGreymon. "Laser Blast!" He fired the shot at WarGreymon. "Great Tornado!" He spun himself around and twirled through the attack and hit him dead on. Deamon fell from the sky. Angewoman reformed the Arrow. "Celestial Arrow!" She fired the arrow again. And this time, the arrow went through Deamon. He fell to his knees.

"This... isn't... over... DigiDestined." Deamon vanished. Me and Rika jumped into each other's arms in victory. The two reverted back to their normal forms. "Kai! Kai!" Gatomon jumped into my arms. "You did it. You digivolved." Gatomon happily jumped. "Your crest activated. You believed in our friendship, and it made me digivolve. Thank you, Kai."

Rika and Agumon looked on at the horizon. "What is it Rika?" She turned to me. "He's not defeated, yet. He's still out there."

"Why is he so important to you?" Asked Gatomon. Rika was quiet for a moment, then turned to us. "Because when he was human, he was my dad." Me and Gatomon's jaws fell to the floor. "What?"

"My father was a scientist working for the Tokyo Science Institute. He discovered that the creation of computers and the internet formed it's own Cyber Space called the Digital World. No one believed him. He was so caught up with proving everyone this that he usually ignored his own family, including my mom and me. Well, eventually he found a way to enter the world, but as he did, he created his own Digimon. He took it upon himself to enter the Digital world as this new creature. However, the digital information wasn't complete. It corrupted his mind, and now if he rules the digital world, he'll rule the real world. I was sent here after he did, being told that I was one of three DigiDestined who would have to save the world from his tyranny. I felt that the father I had before was in there waiting to come out, so I thought if I served him, I could help him realize who he was. I was wrong. Now I see the only way to free him is to defeat his Digimon body."

"But you did those horrible things." I said. Rika looked down, ashamed of herself. "I know. I only did it to please my father. I was wrong to have done those things. But I want to fix that now." I nodded. "Then let's get to work. Gatomon, where is Mimi and Palmon?"

She pointed west. "Over there. Just follow me."

To Be Continued...


	11. Princess Mimi

Princess Mimi

By morning we continued on with our journey. Up ahead, we saw it. A castle overhanging the beach. "That's it." Said Gatomon. "That's where Mimi is." I turned to Gatomon. "You sure have fine taste in hospitality." She looked back at me. "And so does she."

We entered the palace. The castle was in an uproar. Digimon called Gekomon and Otamamon were running in chaos. We managed to stop one as it came running by. "Excuse me. Have you seen a girl with pink hair?"

"Yes! But more importantly, where's the Bacon Chili Burger the Princess ordered?" We looked at him, confused. "We didn't order anything for a Princess." Said Gatomon. "You never told me you had a Princess."

"Hey," Another one said. "Are you the guys who were suppose to deliver the Pizza with extra pepperoni to the Princess?" We shook our heads. "No. We were just told she wanted a burger." I turned to Gatomon. "Who's their Princess?" She shrugged. "They didn't have one last time I was here."

The Digimon assembled. "Presenting her royal Highness, the Princess!" The door opened and out came a girl with a pink dress and... pink hair. It was Mimi! "Gatomon, you didn't say Mimi was their Princess."

"She wasn't when I left her here." I turned to Mimi. "Mimi?" She saw me, surprised. "Kai? Is that you?"

"How did... how did you become a Princess? Last time I saw you-" She glared at me. "Don't bring up that moment. I was so sad and scared." I looked at her. "Can we talk?"

She brought us to her royal chambers. "So, what do you want?" I took a deep breath. "Mimi, I am so sorry for that night. I was very ungrateful for everything, but now I am willing to accept friends, and I want some. Including you." She just looked at me. "Is that all?" I shook my head. "No. We need you to come back with us. Together we can defeat Deamon and overthrow-"

"I'm not going." I was silent. "What are you talking about?"

"Just like you, I've given up hope of saving the world. There is no way we can save the world. And we're never going back home. So if I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well make the most of it large and in charge. And now I am a Princess. I can have whatever I want: food, clothes, a bed. And I won't give this up for anything. Not even you, Kai."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had a feeling she was angry with me still, but I had no idea it was like this. I glared at her. "So this is how it is? I came back for you, and this is how you treat me?"

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Palmon entered the room... but in a dress. We rolled our eyes. "Okay girls, get out of those dumb clothes and let's get out of here!"

"I am not going anywhere, Kai! This is my castle and I can do whatever I want here. You can leave anytime you want, but I'm staying!" Rika stepped in. "We don't know each other. But you are a DigiDestined, and that means something to us and yourself."

"That's nice but I'm not leaving." I growled. "I'm tired of this, Mimi! You ARE coming. This isn't up for debate."

"Oh it isn't? You keep forgetting who's in charge around here." She rang her bell. The Gekomon appeared. "What is it you desire, Princess?"

"I desire that these bothersome and rude peasants be removed from my Castle at once." The Gekomon dragged us through the castle and threw us out. "Ow."

"Your girl is certainly a bratty kid." Said Rika. I turned to her. "She's not like that. The Mimi I know isn't like that."

Gatomon turned to the Gekomon. "How did it become like this?" One of the Gekomon sighed. "It's quite a story." We followed them around the corner. "Okay. After you brought us to her, she's been moody. So we gave her meals and her own room. But she still seemed upset. So we gave her a pretty dress and... well, long story short, she became a Princess. And when any of us complains she calls us terrible hosts. So we have no choice. Can you help us?"

I thought for a moment. "What we need is to get Mimi to realize who she really is. But how do we do that?"

"Excuse me?" We all turned and saw Palmon. "Perhaps I can help."

A moment later, we waited outside Mimi's balcony. As she went inside her room, Palmon faced her. "Princess Mimi, you remember this, right?" Palmon showed Mimi her crest. "Yes, but why do you ask?"

"Well, I think it wouldn't work if you don't exercise sincerity, don't you think? You are a good person, Mimi. I think you should keep it on." Mimi looked at her, skeptical. "Wait a minute. Did Kai-" Then she noticed us outside. "I see... KAI, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Run for it!" We quickly jumped off the balcony and into the sea. A moment later, Mimi locked us in her dungeon cell. "So, you thought you could trick Princess Mimi, did you?" I growled at her. More like Princess Meanie! Don't you remember I'm your boyfriend?"

"I remember you said that we weren't even friends. Then so be it."

"I'm trying to fix things! I want to change that, and you're not even giving me a chance."

"I gave you lots of chances to make friends and you didn't take any of them. I hope you're happy friendless." I looked at the others in the cell. "But I'm not. I have these guys. Gatomon, Rika, Agumon, and even Palmon."

"Really? Then you can spend your days in the dungeon with your new friends then!" She walked off. "I can't believe Kai was in love with a spoiled brat." Mimi stopped in her tracks. "What did you call me, Palmon?"

"I said... I said you're a spoiled brat!" Mimi gasped. "Oh, is that so? And I thought we were friends."

"We were about to say the same thing."

That night, Mimi was plagued with nightmares. She was lost in an abyss. Then she saw me approach her. "Kai? Is that you?" But I was surrounded by darkness.

"How does it feel, Mimi? When you don't have any friends?" Then I attacked her, leaving her screaming. She woke up frightened.

The Gekomon opened up our cell. "The Princess wants you." They escorted us to the song room. We didn't know what was going on. Then we saw Mimi in her normal clothes standing on the stage.

"This is for all of you, my friends, who I know won't forgive me, but I hope they will. I will sing to you a song from my childhood that taught me friends are forever. Kai, I love you. And I forgive you. Here is my song to you."

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

I wish

Why are we here?

Please tell me soon

What we see isn't everything

I'm shivering with the cold, so I cover my arms with a jacket

Before I know it, it becomes transparent

And turns into hope

When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember

Then she stopped. "Sorry, I forgot the words!" We all fell back. I rushed to her on the stage. Mimi ran for me, too. She jumped into my arms. "Kai. Can you please forgive me?" I nodded. "We all do. And I promise never to say we're not friend again."

"Oh, Kai." I dipped her and we shared a kiss. All the Gekomon and the Otamamon said "Aww." While Gatomon pretended to throw up. We stepped down the stage and joined our friends.

I put my hand in front of me. Everyone else joined their hands together. "Now, let's drive Deamon out of the Digital world."

To Be Continued...


	12. Siblings United

Siblings United

We departed from the Castle, saying our goodbyes to the Gekomon and the Otamamon. We walked a long way from the Castle, and are now heading to the Digitower.

That night, we decided to take a break. Mimi and Palmon were out cold and I was thinking about turning in myself. I stopped as I noticed Gatomon standing by the fire by herself. I walked over to her. "Hey Gatomon." She smiled at me. "Hey Kai." It seemed like something was troubling her. "Is something bothering you?" She sighed. "When we were facing off against Deamon, he told me I wasn't real. And that got me thinking... you're made of flesh and blood, but I'm made out of information. What if it's true?

"Oh, I think he was just trying to throw you off. You shouldn't believe him." She sighed again. "But I do. I want to believe I'm a real thing, but the more I think about it, the more I believe the opposite is true."

I felt sorry for her. I was thinking about it too, but then I realized something. "Gatomon. Mimi and I have been here for days and not once have we felt like we weren't ourselves. We never felt like our bodies had changed. And even if I have flesh and you're digital info, we both have souls. And a soul is very real. A soul is what you really are. Never mind the substance of your real body. Biologically you area digital creature, but I know very well that you are in fact a real person."

She looked at me. I smiled and opened my arms for her. She happily ran up to me and hugged me. "Thank you, Kai." I nodded. "Hey. What are friends for?" I wiped away a tear from her. "Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we take on Deamon and save the world." Gatomon nodded. "Alright. We rest now, but we will show him how it's done." I sat down next to Mimi.

Gatomon fell asleep, but I was still awake. I heard Rika and Agumon sit closer by the fire. Agumon noticed his DigiDestined partner lost in thought. "What is it Rika?" Rika looked over at him. "Well... all this time we've been together, Gennai made so many promises to us. It seems none of it came true."

"Rika, you bear the Crest of Hope. You can't lose any now."

"I didn't say I was. I just want my dad to come back. And... remember what Gennai said?"

She remembered a time when she entered the digital world. She was just receiving her crest from Gennai. "Now my dear, once you learn to activate it, wonders will help you save this world from your father. And one day, you will be reunited with your brother."

"Brother? What brother? I don't have any."

"Before you were born, your father met this beautiful young woman in college who in time would become your mother. The two fell in love. However, he and one of her roomates fell in love too. He got her pregnant and, despite the protests of your father and her's, had to put the child up for adoption to keep your mother from finding out. He is doing well now. You two will meet very soon."

Rika shook the memory out. "He said he was one of the DigiDestined. But who knows how many more DigiDestined there will be." Then, a realization hit Agumon. "Rika, I don't think there will be any more. Gennai said that he would bear the Crest of Friendship." Rika nodded. "Yeah but-" Then she realized it, too. "Kai bears the crest of Friendship. That means..." Agumon nodded. "Kai is my brother. Gennai was right, we found each other."

"Is it true?" I said. I've been standing next to them the whole time. Rika smiles and nods. "You know, you kind of do look like me." I laugh. "I was about to say the same thing." She laughs back. I go over and sit by her. "Tell me, what's my mom like? Do you know her?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I never knew her college roommates." I responded with silence. "You know, it's nice to have a family." She smiled back at me. "I agree."

Though... I find it weird that Deamon is really my father. But it was still nice to know someone from my family, even if we're half siblings. I love my foster family, but it's nice to know where one came from. I was very happy that night.

To Be Continued...


	13. Togemon Digivolves

Togemon Digivolves

We had finally found it. The Digitower. Storm clouds surrounded it giving it the evil flare that it was associated with. Surrounding the tower was a large moat. We decided it was time to go inside and finish it once and for all. Save the Digital world and the real world.

We headed towards the gate, when... something emerged from the moat. It landed in front of us. "Get behind us." Said Gatomon. She, Palmon, and Agumon shielded us from the figure. It opened it's eyes.

"Hi y'all!" She said. She seemed a little friendly. "I'm Ranamon, the beautiful legendary warrior of water extraordinaire. I regret to say I'm here to stop y'all from entering this here tower and to do it I-" She stopped as she saw me. Instantly her hearts turned to eyes. "Oh my..." She ran up to me and held me close to her. It was super embarrassing. "You're so cute. I could just squeeze ya'll. What's your name, shuga?" I stumbled on words for a moment. "Kai." She (very awkward I can tell you) rubbed her cheek against mine. "Kai. We'll be so happy together and I'll get complimented by you about how pretty I am."

Mimi growled and got between us. "Excuse me, he's mine. Hands off." Ranamon huffed. "And just who are you?" Mimi shielded me. "I'm Mimi. And I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Ranamon grabbed me... and kissed me on the lips. My cheeks flushed red. Mimi pushed her aside. "I said hands off! Kai, are you okay?"

I took a second to recover. "She stuck her tongue in my mouth."

"Listen here, kid. You may be pretty, but it's not like you're prettier than me. After all, you don't have adoring fans around the world. You see I get what I want, and I want Kai to be mine, now amscray!" Mimi growled. "I had him first! Palmon, get rid of her!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon wrapped her vines around Ranamon and threw her back into the moat. She ran over to me. "Now then, shall we?"

Just then, the moat started to shake. A huge whirlpool emerged from the moat. Ranamon,enraged, emerged from it. "You did it now, you little brat!" She pushed the girls aside and grabbed me, pressing me against her... breasts. Why she did that I have no idea. "I challenge you for this man. But until one of us wins, he's be my boyfriend!" So... I'm now dating a Digimon. "Wha..? But he's my boyfriend! Kai, tell her." I stumbled on words again. "Uh Ranamon, you are very attractive, but-" She squeezed me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "See? I told yo he likes me."

"I won't stand for it either!" Said Gatomon. "Let my partner go! Or I'll-" Palmon put her hand on her. "It's okay. I'll get Kai back for you all."

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!

"Taking one of our own was a grave mistake. Needle Spray!" She fired thorns at Ranamon, but she dodged and hovered above her. "Whipping Waves!" She manipulated the water from the moat and crashed them into Togemon, causing her to fall over. She tried getting up. "Draining Rain!" Ranamon created a storm cloud, and it rained on Togemon. "I... feel so... weak." Then Ranamon punched Togemon, sending her to fall. Mimi ran up to her. "Togemon! You can do it!" Then, her crest began to glow.

Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!

Togemon digivolved to a fairy like figure with plant-like attributes. Mimi's jaw dropped. "You're..." Lillymon turned to her. "Thanks a lot for the cheering boost. I couldn't have done it without you."

Ranamon growled. "I'm still the prettiest one here. Whipping Waves!" The waves came charging at Lillymon, but she managed to dodge them. "Flower Cannon!" She fired a shot at Ranamon, and it hit dead on. She crashed back into the moat. She did't come back out.

Mimi ran up to me, inspecting me. "Kai, did she do anything to you?" I shook my head. "Mimi, I've been poked at too many times. Can I have my space?" She backed up, chuckling. "Sorry."

Lillymon aimed at the gate. "I'll get it for you guys. Flower Cannon!" She fired and the draw bridge came crashing down. "Let's go."

We all nodded.

To Be Continued...


	14. Battle For Both Worlds

Battle For Both Worlds

Blackgrowmon entered the room. "Sir, the DigiDestined have arrived. I shall destroy them, if you desire." Deamon pointed to him. "Don't fail me, Blackgrowmon." Blackgrowmon bowed in respect, then he left.

We had fought our way through many Digimon guards. We were a stair set away from the throne room. "He's up there." Said Rika. "He sits there most of the day."

Then, a stream of fire came our way. We dodged out of the way. Blackgrowmon landed in front of the stairway. "You will never save the digital and real world." Gatomon growled. "We will, and you can't stop us." Blackgrowmon grinned. "I'll decide that. Exhaust Flame!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The two attacks hit head on. While Blackgrowmon was distracted, Gatomon got behind him and jumped. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon punched the back of his head, causing him to fall over. He got up and grabbed Gatomon.

"Flow-"

"Attack and she dies with me." Lillymon froze, unsure what to do. I wasn't going to put up with him getting away with it. "Let her go!" I ran up to Blackgrowmon, punching and kicking him. "I like your courage. But it won't help either of you." He swatted me aside, causing me to hit a wall.

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

Greymon charged at Blackgrowmon and tackled him, causing him to let go of Gatomon. The two wrestled, and Blackgrowmon lifted and threw Greymon.

Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon fired missles at Blackgrowmon. He dodged the attacks. Gatomon charged at him and attacked with Lightning Claw.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The two attacks hit Blackgrowmon. Then Gatomon jumped above him. "Lightning Claw!" He slammed her fist onto Blackgrowmon. He was defeated. He began to disappear.

"Where did he go?" Asked Mimi. Lillymon landed next to her. "When we die, our bodies move to a new location."

I began to feel sorry for Blackgrowmon. I didn't mean for us to kill him. I can see now why Gatomon was so scared of dying. But I knew she was a real person. I didn't know where Digimon went when they died, but I had a feeling she was going to be okay. And maybe Blackgrowmon was as well.

We were ready to climb up the stairs. We began to climb up when Mimi stopped us. "Wait. What if we don't get out of this alive? If we don't, we might never see our friends or family again." I smiled at her. "I understand. Then at least they'll live to be safe. And if we fail, well, then at least we fail not surrendering to Deamon." I stretched out my hand to her. She smiled and took it. I offered my other hand to Rika. She smiled and took it, too. We climbed up the stairs.

Deamon opened a portal. A portal that led to the real world. But before he could go through it, we bursted into the room. "Not so fast, Deamon!" He grinned at us. "You found me after all. But I'm afraid you'll have to do it again once I cross the portal. As we speak, my army is on the other side already."

"We'll stop you nonetheless." Said Rika. Deamon's eyes shot at her. "And you, traitor. Sacrificing your family for your new friends."

"I found a member of my family, my half brother. Whoops." The room was silent. Deamon faced us. "Your half brother? He's alive?" He looks at me. "You?" I nod. "Olette's son is alive? My son?"

"Wait." Said Mimi. "You two are siblings from different moms? And your dad is an evil Digimon? But... wha..."

"Well, then. You both will have to reconsider who's side your on before you try to stop me. See you on the other side." He traveled through the portal. Gatomon tugged at my pants. "Kai, is it true? Are you Deamon's son?" I kneeled down. "Yes. I am."

Gatomon was quiet for a moment. Then she smiled. "Well, then let's stop your dad from ruling both worlds." I agreed. "Alright, guys. Let's go home." We walked through the portal.

As we got on the other side, we saw the tidal wave crash down on the city. It seems that as time passed in the Digital world, the real world went at a slower rate.

"Where is Deamon?" Asked Lillymon. "Yeah. I'll teach him a thing or two." Said MetalGreymon.

Then, a group of people came running past us. We saw that they were being chased by Allomon, blue Dinosaur Digimon.

Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fires two missiles and hits a group of Allomon. They all stopped and turned to us. They all shouted in unison "Dino BLast!" They fired super heated air at us. We dodged out of the way. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired at them.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Gatomon growled. "I gotta do something, and fast."

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired her arrow at the Allomon, and a huge explosion wiped out many of the Allomon.

"Dino Bast!" Three Allomon attacked MetalGreymon. He fell over. The Allomon hovered over him. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fires on the three Allomon, destroying them. The other Allomon retreat.

Mimi stared at Angewomon. "Wow. That's her next form?" I nodded. Angewomon let out a smile. "I'm still the same person, we just gain a new form."

Rika ran up to MetalGreymon. "Are you okay?" MetalGreymon nodded. "I'm fine." He got up. We saw a giant flash over at the next group of buildings. "Deamon." I said.

"But he's so far away." Said Mimi. "How can we get there without tiring ourselves?" Lillymon smiled. "I think we can help."

So we rode our Digimon, heading over to the group of buildings. As we got there, we heard people trapped under buildings. I let go of Angewomon's feet and ran up to a group of building fragments. "Guys! We gotta help them! Let's move the debris." Everyone helped move the big building fragments, freeing people trapped inside. Other people helped. Mimi moved some debris and found her family. They got out. "Mimi!" Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter. Her father joined. Tears fell down all of their cheeks. I found that my house had been torn apart. I rushed over to it and tried moving as much debris as I could. I knew there two bodies under the boards. I moved them and found my foster parents. But I was too late. They were both dead. Tears fell down my cheek. The only family I knew was taken from me. Angewomon touched my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kai." I grabbed her hand. I saw the flash again as it shot into space. I knew who it was. I got up. "Angewomon, let's destroy him once and for all." Angewomon got up as well. "You know that I will help you in everything. But understand this, becoming a murderer won't justify what he did."

"I don't care. He killed my family. He disgraced my sister. He used my mom. He threatened my friends."

"I know. If you destroy him, don't do it for revenge, do it for the world. I am sorry for your loss but I know you don't want to be like him." I was silent for a moment. "You're right." Mimi touched my shoulder. "We're here for you. I love you, Kai." Then Rika touched my other shoulder. "You're not alone anymore."

I lowered my head. "And what if I lose you and everyone? What if you were right about everything? I can't lose what little I have." Mimi kissed my cheek. "We won't let you lose it. Now chin up, it's time to save the world." I smiled. "Then let's do it together." I stretched my hand in front of me. Mimi, Rika, Angewomon, Lillymon, and MetalGreymon put their hands on top of mine.

Our Digivices glowed, creating barriers around us. We were confused at first, but as it shot us into space, we were back into our confidence. Deamon hovered above the planet. "It's a shame that this planet is a beautiful one. But the digital world will be reastablished once I delete the earth."

He fired two lasersfrom his hand, forming a black giant ball. He hurled it towards the earth. Then a giant yellow ball of energy hurled towards it, destroying it. "What?" We arrived. MetalGreymon digivolved into WarGreymon. And Lillymon digivolved into Rosemon.

"Thunder Laser!" He fired his laser attack at us. We dodged out of the way. He fired again. "Great Tornado!" He spun around and went through the laser, slamming into Deamon.

Rosemon extended her whip. "Rose Spear!" It turned into a rapier and slashed at Deamon. "Celestial Arrow!" The Arrow hit Deamon. He reformed himself. "Laser Blast!" He fired the laser at us. He charged at us with his claws. WarGreymon charged at him as well, they slashed and clawed each other. "Terra Force!" Deamon formed an X with his arms as it hit him. He withstood it. "Thunder Laser!" He hit a laser at him, sending him flying. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at him. He grabs the arrow and slashed Angewomon with it. "Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon throws her whip at Deamon, who uses his arm as a shield. It wraps around it. He grabs it and whips her with it.

We regrouped. "He's tough." Said Angewomon. I thought for a moment. "We can't stop him individually. The only way we can stop him is if..." Then it hit me. "We combine our powers."

Deamon formed a giant red energy ball. I turned to them. "Quick, let's combine all of our powers."

"Terra Force."

"Celestial Arrow."

WarGreymon fired his energy ball. The two energy balls clashed creating a giant explosion. Then Rosemon wrapped her whip around him. The arrow went through Deamon. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon fires again. This time it destroys Deamon's body. He screams as he dissolves.

We head back down to earth. Everyone reverted to their Rookie level except Gatomon. We find Deamon. But this time he was human again. "Should we finish him off?" I asked. Rika shook her head. "No. He has no Digimon body now."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed a sharp pole and charged at me. "Kai, look out!" She pushed me aside... and the pole ran through Gatomon. "No!" My dad then took off. I quickly pulled out the pole. We all layed her down. "Gatomon?" She opened her eyes. "Kai, you're safe. We... saved the world." I nodded. "Yes, we did." She coughed. Tears fell down my cheeks. "Please don't leave me." Gatomon extended her hand. I grabbed it. "Kai. More than anything I want you to be happy. Please don't feel alone anymore. The truth is you are never alone. You have them. You have me. Do you know why I wanted to be your partner?" I nodded. "Because you knew I needed a friend and you wanted to be that friend." She purred and rubbed her cheek against my hand. "Kai. My soul will live on. I will always be with you. I'm so happy I got to be your friend."

I nodded. "Yes. I am too. I love you." Then, her body began to fade away. I collapsed, crying. Mimi wrapped her arms around me. Rika bent down and rubbed my back. I raised my head, filled with anger.

"Deamon!" I instantly got up and took off after him. He was still running. I chased him through the city. I lost him for a second. Then I sneaked up on him and punched his face. I punched him again. He fell to the ground. "Who do think you are?! You never loved your family. You gave them up for the digital world." He crawled back up. "What was there to love? They never believed me. And I know for a fact you were never meant to be born in the first place so why should I love you?" I punched him. "Shut up!" I tackled him but he kicked me off. "Allomon!" A group of Allomon arrived. "Kill this boy!" They all fired at me, I dodged. They all chased me. Greymon ran into them, knocking them over. They all got up and fought back. I continued chasing my dad. I tackled him again. We both rolled over. He slipped over the edge of a cliff and hung over a long drop. I saw him hanging there, trying to climb up.

I hung over the edge. "What? Won't even kill me?" I glared at him. "I could kill you right now if I wanted. But, a friend told me I'm not a murderer like you. Besides, someone has a right to help you." I moved aside. Rika hung over him and extended her hand. "Dad, giveme your hand." He didn't move. "Dad, I love you. Don't give in to the darkness. You're free from it now. Return to your family. Return to me." He looked down and smiled."No." he grinned. "Never."

He let go, falling to his death.

Rika's eyes widened. She clenched her fist. The Allomon stopped and returned to the digital world. Greymon approached Rika. "Rika?"

Rika stood on her knees and screamed.

To Be Continued...


	15. Forever Young

Forever Young

A week had passed since we saved the digital and real world. My foster family had their funeral on the same day. Most of everybody that was there had already but I stayed by their graves long after they left. However, Mimi and Rika stayed by my side. Palmon and Agumon were there too. By now, the world knew of the existance of Digimon. Mimi touched my shoulder. "Kai. There are a few people I'd like you to meet." I turned and saw a group of kids behind me.

"Hello, Kai. I'm Kari." I shook her hand. I moved on to the next group of kids. "Hi. I'm T.K."

And I'm Davis. Me and Kari are a thing."

"No, we're not."

"I'm Yolei." She turned to Mimi. "You never told me how cute he was."

"And I'm Cody. A pleasure to meet you, Kai."

I smiled at their remarks. I could tell these people really wanted to be my friend. Kari walked up to me. "We're heading to the beach. Wanna come?" I nodded. "They took off. And I followed them. "Hey!" Shouted Mimi. "Race ya. In other words I'm rushing you this time." I grinned at her. "Oh really?" We both raced side by side. Rika smiled and shook her head. "Those two." She followed us as well.

"Rika. Wait for us!" Agumon and Palmon chased her. "Wait! My roots weren't made for running!"

Many years later into our twenties, me and Mimi got married. And everybody has a Digimon partner. She was already pregnant with our first child. I came from from College.

"Hi, Kai." I walked over and kissed my wife. "Awww." I rolled my eyes. "Palmon, do you mind?"

"But you two are so cute together."

"Palmon, that's why I married him." I smiled at them both. Mimi and Palmon winked at each other. "Kai?"

"Yes, Mimi? What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you." She grabbed my hands. "Close your eyes, and don't open them til I say." She led me to the back porch. We had an apartment. "Stay here, Kai." She went back into the house. "Um, Mimi? Can I open them now?"

"Now." That wasn't Mimi's voice but it was a girl's. I opened them and... I couldn't believe my eyes... in front of me, was Gatomon.

"Hello, Kai."

My mouth hung open. She happily ran up to me, and when she did, the child me forced me to run up to her. She jumped up into my arms. I let tears fall down my cheeks, but I wasn't crying.

"Gatomon. You- you're..." She licked my cheek. "I've waited a long time to be with you again."

"Gatomon... th- this is a miracle!"

I ran back inside. "Gatomon. She's..." Mimi hugged me. "Yes. She is."

"You were right, Kai. I do have a soul." I wrapped my arms around her. Mimi and Palmon joined us. Suddenly, all of my memories of our time together flowed through me. I was happier than I had ever been.

And that's where the story ends. This is my story. A story that proves that true friends are forever. This was the story of Gatomon and Me.

THE END


End file.
